


I think I’ve got fireflies where my caution should be. (instead of slowing down, I just shine brighter.)

by fauchevalent



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Rarepair Week, F/F, i guess i was more used to writing Angst and Sad, strangely this one took me longer to write than yesterday's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/pseuds/fauchevalent
Summary: Vex has sort of fallen in love with the feeling of flight. Maybe it's the wind beneath her cloak or the way the sun presses little spots into her eyesight, whatever it is, Vex feels safe in the sky.





	I think I’ve got fireflies where my caution should be. (instead of slowing down, I just shine brighter.)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the f/f day of critrole rarepair week! hope you enjoy!  
> (also this is maybe the shortest thing I've ever written? but! hope you like it anyway!)

Vex has sort of fallen in love with the feeling of flight. Maybe it's the wind beneath her cloak or the way the sun presses little spots into her eyesight, whatever it is, Vex feels  _safe_ in the sky.  
Or, not safe, but something like safe? Or something completely opposite to safety entirely, maybe - something like the way your stomach lifts into your chest when the world isn't within arm's reach. Something like the way your heart goes  _pitter-patter-_ stop when it sees something beautiful.   
Maybe Vex is a little bit in love with the apprehension of it all, the way it sets her soul a little bit sideways.

She's clutching her broom when Pike smiles at her, and there's a moment when Vex's fingers flex against the wood of the handle, tricked into thinking they're staring down the sun.

"Do you want to try," she asks, and Pike quirks an eyebrow. "The broom, I mean. Would you care to try it?"

Pike spends a minute considering the concept and worrying her bottom lip. Vex's eyes catch onto it and hold tight.

"I mean, you know how to fly that thing, right?" Pike says finally, but she's already smiling and her steps are already giving her away.  
"Maybe," Vex teases, helping the gnome onto the broom behind her, "care to find out?"

She knows Pike's grin as it tucks into her back and chuckles. 

Vex kicks into the air and the world gets smaller, gets further away and paints itself into a peaceful facade. She tilts the broom toward the sky and feels the air rush into her lungs, feels Pike behind her grip tightly to her waist. And then they stop, high above the world, Pike winds herself closer to Vex, and Vex's heart goes  _pitter-patter_ -stop. She smiles.

"You can see  _everything_ from up here," she murmurs, moving her hands to press against Pike's.

"It's... nice." Pike replies, but the word is filled with a thousand things she does not say.   
"It is," Vex agrees, with the same sentiment.

Pike and Vex are flush with each other on the broom and Vex's stomach is full of butterflies and the sun is warming blue and purple spots into Vex's closed eyes and she feels like at any moment she might go crashing down head first, but there is something about the vulnerability that makes her happy.   
Behind her, Pike says, "Thank you, Vex," and Vex breathes in the moment.  
"Of course," she replies, "of course."


End file.
